Skyjab (Skijab) and Dragonmania Wiki
Welcome to the Skyjab (Skijab) and Dragonmania Wiki! Hello there Dragon and wolf fans! this Wiki is about two fictional worlds of wolves and dragons.. Here's more about it! Skyjab (Skijab) and Dragonmania Long ago there was nothing (except our world and the others of course) But then a Demon Wolf named fyrenio (fire-eyer-neo) created a World called Dragonmania Whilst an Angel named sycamori created a world called Skyjab (Skijab). No females were around at that time yet... so nothing happened.. but then...two pups came onto the earth...(no dragons yet) One was a male named Masjoti and a female named Lu-satu. Masjoti was an Angel where Lu-satu was a Demon... but they fell in love....after that relationship they had puppies together... The oldest one.. Spectra..or was known as crystal at the time...The second oldest was a Deer wolf named White fang...and honestly Lu-satu was also a Deer wolf... and never told masjoti that..Then it was the runt...her name was Dark shadow...A few years past and something happened which Dark shadow became a human...she had to go down to Earth to Japan and there she met a male (human) called Año. He was a kind and sweet person to Dark shadow... Then a horrible thing happened to Año: he got controlled by a snake called Shakeout. Dark shadow and Crystal (Spectra) had a fight against Año. He was terribly injured. When they were finding him, Crystal got controlled aswell.. She fought Dark shadow well. But a terrible thing happened. Dark shadow thought she killed her own sister.. when it wasn't her. It was the snake Shakeout who controlled Crystal to badly injure herself. Dark shadow sped towards her sister, panicking hoping she will stay alive but sadly she didn't..After Crystal came back to life she was a ghost...still alive.. but dead...She was named Spectra..A few years later Spectra and Dark shadow were back as wolves reuntited with their brother White fang and their parents.. Año was being fixed by a female Aquatic wolf named Aqua. as Aqua finished remaking Año alive (a lot of energy) he was made into a Cyborg.. and at the time Aqua didn't have any male voices so Año sounded like a woman...After those shenanigans more Wolves were brought up to Skyjab from Earth and granted powers by a legendary created by the two gods (ultimas) That legendary was the Psychic ultima. She was granting all of the wolves packs..names..and powers... Then more years past as more wolves came into ultima form and Finally Año was the first Dragon to roam Dragonmania. Sadly Dark shadow's parents got Killed by a lion (loin for the wolves) called Jogo. Then Dark shadow, Spectra, white fang and a couple other wolves fought the lion clan and the wolves won. As time went by the ultimas of Skyjab died and ruled in the clouds. Año felt really lonely in Dragonmania so he turned back to a human to search for his brother..Water. Año and Water are the closest brothers. Just as Año was about to give up, Water came rushing in towards Año (and water having a Dragon form) Año and water flew back to Dragonmania. More and more years past, there were more wolves in Skyjab and there were more dragons in Dragonmania. Dark shadow created a pack, She had dragon pups with Año, she even ruled Skyjab for a bit...(but for us well... it's 1000 years..), after the years she's had, her brother White fang had a chance to rule Skyjab... And that brings the world up to where it is....And only a few humans know how to get to Skyjab without dying because of the years it might take... Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse